


The Monster is Finally Murdered

by The_WeirdOne



Series: Birthday Birds [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Jason and Harley murder the Joker, May be mistakes, Multi, Tim helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WeirdOne/pseuds/The_WeirdOne
Summary: On August 16th, the man known as "Joker," is finally killed.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Birthday Birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Monster is Finally Murdered

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jason!! This is not set in the same universe as "Fly Me Too The Moon." I wanted to do something more lighthearted, but I ended up with this...sorry. Also sorry if there are mistakes, I wrote this yesterday and didnt have time to edit. Anyways enjoy!

_ A week. It took him a week to locate him. But he was more than willing to do it. He made sure to get 8 hours of sleep in the night before. He didn't want the need for sleep tugging at him as he did this. He didn't know why he was kept alive. Time and time again he's hurt,  _ **_killed_ ** _ people. Until now. He was going to change that. Well not just him. No, the two people who should get the right to end him will do it.  _

Tim walked into the bar. No one noticed him though. It was only when he cleared his throat, did they turn around to face him. But he didn't care for them, he was only after their leader. The pasty faced bastard that ruined his lover's life. 

**Joker**

Just looking at him made Tim sick. 

He made quick work of the clown's henchmen. After all they weren't really trained. The Joker just laughed as if this was all some hilarious joke.  _ "He won't be laughing for long,"  _ Tim thought as he finished knocking out the last goon. He walked up to Joker. "Would you like to play a little game?" Tim asked in a calm voice. He was the best when it came to making his emotions. Joker's grin grew impossibly wide as he said,"Why not? After all, you came all the way to see little old me!" Tim allowed himself a tiny smile. So far so great. 

"The game works like this," Tim explained, taking out two bottles filled with some sort of liquid,"One of these bottles is filled with poison, while the other is just water. I just need you to choose one. Whatever one you don't pick is the one I drink." The clown looked at him and muttered,"And people think I'm crazy…" "Okay kid, I'll do it!" And he did. He picked one bottle and drank it. Then his head hit the counter. 

"Thanks Ivy," Tim said, looking at the redhead petting one of her plants. When Tim told Ivy about his plan, she was immediately on board. Like Tim, she was willing to give up Joker's life for her girlfriend's happiness. After all, Harley was as affected by him as Jason. She happily gave Tim the two bottles of poison, and the immunity to said poison. 

Tim entered a dimly lit room to see Harley and Jason standing over Joker's unconscious body. "The poison he ingested makes his nerves extra sensitive. Just come get me and Pam when you're done." And with that, Tim exited the room. 

Poison Ivy and Tim drank tea as the muffled sounds of laughter and screams echoed throughout the garden. Tim really didn't want to know what they were doing. But it was probably what the Joker deserved. Bruce would disown him if he ever found out about this. But what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. 

About three hours later, Jason and Harley walked out. The monster who had haunted them was finally gone. One of Ivy's plants was going to eat whatever remained of Joker. If anything did remain. 

_ The Joker died at 2 AM, on August 16th.  _

Tim and Jason made their way back to the penthouse, where they showered and changed into their sleep wear. Before climbing into bed Jason kissed Tim, and said, "This was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten. Thank you." Jason gave him a genuine smile, which Tim reciprocated. 

Tim curled up next to Jason, his head lying on the elder one's chest, both of them at peace as they fell fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
